Akashi Jabrik
by May Angelf
Summary: Akashi si anak pak lurah, bertindak sesuka hatinya dan songong orangnya. Kerjaannya membuat gara-gara dan mencari masalah, membuat warga desa geleng-geleng kepala. Dia berniat menembak Tetsuya, akankah Tetsuya menerimanya?


Akashi si anak pak lurah, bertindak sesuka hatinya, banyak tingkah dan songong orangnya. Kerjaannya membuat gara-gara dan mencari masalah, membuat warga desa geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF written by May_Angelf

(Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak jelas, Cerita tidak karuan)

.

.

 **~Nembak Tetsuya~**

Pagi-pagi buta Akashi sudah keluar dari kandangnya, dengan celana jeans hitam dan kaos berwarna merah dengan PDnya dia melangkah. Ketampanannya yang tiada tara membuat ayam betina tergila-gila dan ayam jantan yang tengah berkokok tersedak melihat jambulnya.

"Woy Jabrik, mau kemana lu?" belum sempat Akashi membuka pagar rumahnya, enyaknya udah keburu manggil dia.

"Mau ngecengin tetangga sebelah nyak, si Tetsuya kembang desa yang mukanya rata."

"Gila lu tong! Ini masih jam 4 pagi. Nyiram tanaman dulu sana," titah enyaknya, mirip iklan mie instan yang biasa Akashi makan untuk sarapan.

"Siip nyak." Bilangnya sip tapi Akashi malah membuat ancang-ancang untuk lari.

"Lu mau lari ya?" hardik sang enyak dengan clurit di tangannya.

"Kagak nyak, gua mau ambil selang." Akashi ngeles.

Dengan wajah ogah-ogahan Akashipun akhirnya menyiram tanaman sembarangan.

"Oy Akashi! Lihat-lihat dong kalau nyiram tanaman nanodayo." Pria berkaca mata menyembul tiba-tiba dari balik tanaman dengan pakaian yang basah.

"Sorry, lu sama tanaman gak ada bedanya. Bingung gua." Bilangnya sorry tapi dia masih mengarahkan selangnya ke arah Midorima.

"Lu mau nyiram tanaman atau mandiin gue sih," protes Midorima, b*gonya dia diem aja di tempatnya menerima guyuran air dari selang di genggaman Akashi.

"Gua mau mandiin Tetsuya." Akashi berfantasy ria.

Midorima kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengorek-ngorek tanah, berusaha mencabut tanaman yang dipercaya sebagai lucky itemnya tanpa memperdulikan air selang yang masih mengguyurnya karna pikiran pemiliknya sedang kemana-mana.

"BTW nanti siang kumpul ya di pos ronda. WAJIB!" titah Akashi kemudian, tidak jauh berbeda dengan enyaknya, perintahnya tidak bisa dibantah.

 **^May_Angelf^**

Akashi mendengus kesal, dengan wajah kusut dia berjalan menyusuri pinggiran sungai. Gara-gara enyaknya menyuruhnya untuk menyiram Midorima –tanaman maksudnya. Akashi batal ngecengin Tetsuya, keduluan sama Aomine si tukang becak.

"Akashicchi mau kemana ssu?" seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan menyapanya dengan riang gembira.

"..." Akashi hanya diam, menatap heran makhluk kuning di depannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kise, mendadak dia merasa gugup ditatap Akashi seperti itu. Jangan-jangan Akashi naksir dia –pikirnya.

"Kenapa lu ada di sini Ryouta?" Akashi balik bertanya pada makhluk kuning yang bernama Kise Ryouta.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kise bertanya lagi.

"Harusnya lu ngambang di sana." Dengan entengnya Akashi menunjuk aliran sungai di bawah.

"Hidoi ssu~"

Setelah menyiram Midorima, kini Akashi sukses membuat Kise Ryouta berguling-guling di tanah disertai air mata buaya.

"BTW, nanti siang kumpul ya di pos ronda. WAJIB!" tidak berbeda dengan Midorima, Kise pun menerima perintah yang sama.

. . .

"Woy cebol! Lu mau bunuh diri ya." Teriakan Aomine menggelegar hingga membelah desa.

"Gak! Gua mau bunuh lu," jawab Akashi kalem, sebuah gunting merah berputar-putar di jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Eh?" Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Sejujurnya dia ingin mengangkat kedua tangannya, merasa takut Akashi benar-benar membunuhnya. Tapi berhubung dia gengsi kalah sama orang cebol, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Lagipula Aomine tau benar bahwa ucapan dan tindakan Akashi biasanya tidak singkron.

"Beraninya lu ngecengin Tetsuya." Akashi mengacungkan guntingnya ke arah Aomine, gayanya seperti koboi yang akan menembak korbannya.

"Eh?" lagi. Aomine mengangkat alisnya yang lain, merasa heran dengan apa yang Akashi bicarakan. "Tunggu! Gue bisa jelasin soal it-"

Jleeb

"Tu—"

Terlambat. Sebuah gunting merah terlanjur menancap di jok becaknya.

"HUWAAAA LIMUSIN GUA." Aomine berteriak histeris.

"Itu, sebagai balasan karna becak lu berani-beraninya menyentuh pantat Tetsuya."

Aomine membeku di tempatnya, dia tidak menyangka mendapat penumpang bukannya mendatangkan rejeki malah membawa malapetaka.

"Ambilin gunting gua!" titah Akashi tiba-tiba, mencairkan Aomine yang sempat membeku di tempatnya.

"Enak aja, abis ngerusak limusin gue sekarang lu nyuruh gue."

"A.M.B.I.L.I.N.S.E.K.A.R.A.N.G." Titah Akashi lagi penuh penekanan.

"Emang buat apa sih?" mau tidak mau Aomine turun dari limusinnya dan mengambil gunting yang menancap di jok lalu menyerahkannya pada Akashi dengan suka cita.

"Buat nusuk kepala lu," jawab Akashi seraya mengambil guntingnya dari tangan Aomine. Dengan itu Aomine dinobatkan sebagai orang b*go kedua setelah Midorima.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

Suara klakson berbagai kendaraan mulai bersahutan, menginterupsi adegan pembunuhan yang akan Akashi lakukan.

"WOY KALIAN BERDUA MINGGIR NAPA!" "MACET NIH!" "LAGI PADA NGAPAIN SIH?"

"DIAM!" teriak Akashi emosi. Suaranya mengalahkan masa yang tengah men-demonya.

"Kasih gua waktu sebentar," ujarnya kemudian. Akashi menghela nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Dekil, gua cuma mau bilang. Nanti siang kumpul di pos ronda. WAJIB!" ujarnya enteng.

Kriik

Kriik

"GAK DI TENGAH JALAN JUGA KALI NGOMONGNYA!" bukan hanya Aomine, seluruh masa yang ada di sana refleks meneriakinya. Dapat Akashi lihat asap mengepul dari kepala mereka, tapi dia tidak perduli dan dengan santainya melangkah pergi –bener-bener tuh anak pak lurah, bikin semua orang geleng-geleng kepala.

 **^May_Angelf^**

Tanpa menunggu Murasakibara –maksudnya tanpa menunggu waktu lama. Kita tinggalkan Murasakibara, karena menghadapinya terlalu mudah ditambah lagi Akashi tidak sabaran orangnya, siang haripun tiba. Dengan segala keabsolutan Akashi, matahari terpaksa mempercepat jam terbangnya.

Seluruh anggota GOM telah berkumpul di pos ronda, bahkan Aomine sampai lupa masih ada seorang penumpang yang menggunakan jasanya.

"Mana tuh cebol?" Aomine yang baru datang dengan nafas ngos-ngosan bertanya ketus.

"Dia belum datang nanodayo," jawab Midorima seraya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Brengsek, gue sampe kesetanan ngayuh becak, ternyata dia belum dateng."

"Sebenarnya apa yang Akashicchi inginkan ssu?"

"Kriuk kriuk." Seperti biasa, hanya suara kunyahan Murasakibara yang menanggapi pertanyaan Kise.

"Yo! Every body." Akashi nongol.

"Untuk apa kau panggil kami semua Akashi?" tanpa membuang waktu Midorima langsung bertanya pada Akashi.

"Ehm." Akashi berdehem sekilas menampakan kesan serius membuat yang lainnya bersiap mendengarkan apa yang akan Akashi katakan dengan kusyuk.

"KITA MAU NOBAR UPIN IPIN, LU GAK LIAT UDAH JAM 12?!"

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" semuanya ayan seketika.

"Ya gak lah." Ralat Akashi kalem. "Gua punya misi untuk kalian semua." Lanjutnya.

"Misi?"

"Apa?"

"Gua mau lu semua bantuin gua nembak Tetsuya."

"EEEEEEEEEEHH?"

"Enak aja lu cebol, mending gue tembak sendiri aja."

"Kita nembak kuro-chin?"

"Kita? Gua aja kali. Lu semua Cuma bantu aja."

"Asdfghjk.l" Saking ributnya, Author sampai bingung menentukan siapa-siapa saja yang sedang berbicara.

"Ano.. sumimasen." Sebuah suara bernada terlampau datar tiba-tiba menginterupsi diskusi mereka.

"WAAAAA sejak kapan kau disana/ssu/nanodayo," teriak mereka semua.

"T-tetsuya, apa k-kau mendengar semuanya?" Akashi si anak pak lurah yang ditakuti teman-temannya dan selalu bertingkah sok berkuasa karna mata emperornya mendadak gagap di hadapan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ha'i, sebaiknya batalkan saja misinya, karna aku akan menolaknya." Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan mungkin juga dengan tanpa perasaan Kuroko mengatakannya.

JDEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR

Tiba-tiba kilat menyambar dan petir menggelegar. Hujan deras mengguyur Akashi layaknya dia menyiram Midorima tadi pagi tanpa perduli Akashi sudah gelagapan karna sakit hati.

"Huweeeeeeee." Akashi sukses menangis berguling-guling di tanah, entah mengapa dia jadi teringat Kise Ryouta.

Semua anggota GOM yang cengo hanya memperhatikan tanpa memperdulikannya, dan wajah datar Tetsuya yang biasa-biasa saja membuatnya ingin sekali menancapkan gunting merahnya ke kepalanya – jok limusin Aomine tampak seolah-olah mentertawakannya.

Mungkin inilah yang namanya karma, apa yang telah dia lakukan pada teman-temannya terjadi pula pada dirinya sendiri.

"Belum nembak udah ditolak duluan, kejam sekali kau Tetsuya," lirih Akashi.

"Akachin, aku turut berduka cita." Murasakibara yang tidak tega, menghentikan Aksi Akashi yang hendak bunuh diri. Murasakibara mengambil guntingnya dan menggantinya dengan meletakan salah satu snack yang sempat Akashi berikan padanya di pelukan Akashi layaknya peziarah meletakkan bunga.

Setelah itu Murasakibara melangkah pergi menyisakan Akashi yang terlentang di tanah meratapi nasibnya. Tak lupa Akashi juga masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hukuman untuk mereka.

.

.

- **END** -

Semoga Akashi tenang di alam sana. Ralat, semoga Akashi tidak menyerah dan membuat kisah baru esok harinya. Sukur-sukur dia mau merubah tabiatnya, karna setiap perbuatan ada balasannya.

. . .


End file.
